Noche de películas
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. —Ya no habrá noche de películas en semana santa. / Y todos aceptan y asienten a las palabras de Leo.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Noche de películas.

 **Personajes:** Leonardo Hamato, Donatello Hamato, Rafael Hamato, Miguel Ángel Hamato, Casey Jones, Abril O'Neil, Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato y Shinigami.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias** (sé que siempre se las saltan :u) **:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas vergonzosas y cómicas. Lenguaje obsceno; se recomienda discreción. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Familiar, Amistad.

 **Total de palabras:** 1650.

 **Notas:** Regalo por semana santa (súper atrasado xd).

* * *

 **Summary:** —Ya no habrá noche de películas en semana santa. / Y todos aceptan y asienten a las palabras de Leo.

* * *

 _ **Noche de películas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Bueno, bueno! —Leonardo llama la atención de todas las personas que tiene enfrente y la obtiene. Se aclara un poco la garganta antes de hablar—. Cómo han de saber, estamos en "semana santa", y como es algo así como un extraño momento de vacaciones y no hay delincuencia ni siquiera por parte del Kraang, me he tomado la molestia de pedir un descanso para nosotros los héroes de New York en esta noche.

—Ya empezó a alardear... —susurra Mikey a Donnie que se encuentra a su lado, y éste asiente aburrido.

—Y como la costumbre nos indica (y también porque todo el mundo lo hace) he preparado una noche de películas. No hay objeción, ¿verdad?

Entonces su hermanito rubio levanta la mano. Leo suspira pesadamente.

—¿Sí, Mikey?

—¿Puedo traer palomitas?

—... Sí, sí puedes.

—¿Y pizza?

—También.

El menor enseguida se levanta de su lugar y sale corriendo hacia la cocina.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Qué película veremos? —inquiere Karai con desinterés recostándose en el respaldo del gran sofá.

—¡Avengers! —exclama un emocionado Mikey.

—Yo quiero ver Aliens. —Declara Rafa monótonamente.

—A mí me gustaría algo más educativo —habla Donnie—, como un documental sobre la creación de los explosivos y cómo ha aumentado su popularidad y clase a través de los años.

Todos se le quedan viendo al científico, quien carraspea un poco incómodo.

—¿Qué? —suelta confundido.

—No veremos nada de eso —aclara el líder de azul poniendo una cinta en el reproductor—. Será _La Pasión de Cristo._

—¿Por qué esa? —inquiere Rafa descontento.

— _Porque sí y punto_ —refuta como última palabra y luego va a tomar asiento, al lado de Karai. Mantiene el control en sus manos y enciende el televisor—. Ahora silencio.

Rafael quiere quejarse pero al recibir la mirada fulminante del mayor solamente se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero como niño pequeño.

La película comienza.

—Bueno, no me puedo quejar —empieza a hablar Casey—. Hace como diez años que no veo esta película y me gustaría ter-ZZZ...

Todos lo miran. Se ha quedado profundamente dormido sobre el hombro de Donnie, quien asqueado lo empuja para que caiga recostado hacia el otro lado y no contagiarse de sus estúpidos —tan estúpidos como ese mismo jugador de hockey— se le peguen.

—No han terminado ni los créditos —comenta Mikey picando con un palito el rostro del pelinegro dormido—, es un récord.

 _ **. . .**_

La película va a la mitad, y alguien está haciendo ruido al comer. Todos dirigen su vista a Abril, quien tiene la boca bien llena de bocadillos.

La pelirroja mira a todos.

—¿Qué? —Murmura con la boca llena a tope y Rafa le hace una seña de silencio y ella rueda los ojos—. Ok.

Y todos vuelven su vista a la película. Pero nuevamente se oyen, aunque ya no es algo masticando, es un sorbete de bebida muy ruidoso.

Todos vuelven su vista a la chica.

—¿Qué? —vuelve a inquirir.

Y Rafael vuelve a hacerle la seña a lo que ella frunce el ceño y deja de mirarlo.

Y finalmente silencio.

Hasta que nuevamente se escucha y más rápido.

—¡SSHH! —chitan todos a la vez hacia la O'Neil y ella les mira feo.

—Donnie, controla a tu novia —ordena medio en broma medio de verdad Rafa y el aludido se convierte en un tomate—. Si sigue comiendo así se volverá una bola de grasa.

—Vete a la mierda, Rafa. —Farfulla Abril volviendo a comer ruidosamente mientras ve la película. Los demás sólo pueden aguantarse hasta que termine su increíble cantidad de bocadillos que nadie sabe de dónde sacó.

 _ **. . .**_

Ruiditos.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Es molesto.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Demasiado, y empeora.

 _Taptaptaptaptaptap._

—¡Ya deja ese celular! —grita Rafael hacia Shinigami quien era la causante del incesante sonido.

Ella apenas levanta la mirada ámbar para dedicarle frialdad al pelirrojo y después vuelve a su teléfono, ignorándolo.

Y cuando el chico cree que ya se ha detenido, regresa.

 _¡Taptaptaptaptaptap!_ (Es incluso más molesto que la primera vez).

Y ella suelta una risa suave y burlona que hace derretir —más derretida de lo que ya está— la mente de Miguel Ángel que se hunde en su lugar con un suspiro acaramelado escapando de sus labios. Y oh dios suerte que nadie nota eso y tampoco les importa.

Y entonces

 _¡Tin!_

Rafael lleva su mano a su bolsillo y saca su teléfono. Revisa la bandeja de mensajes y encuentra un número desconocido, lo abre.

Un hermoso emoticón de dedo medio adornando la pantalla de su móvil.

Enseguida dirige su mirada esmeralda a la pelinegra quien sonríe complacida (ella es la culpable de todo).

Pero entonces guarda finalmente se teléfono dejándolo pasar (porque finalmente ella ha dejado de teclear en su celular).

 _ **. . .**_

—Oye, eso es científicamente imposible —declara Donnie entrecerrando los ojos tras sus lentes de marco morado—. La materia no puede multiplicarse a menos que sea genéticamente moderada, y eso sería clonación, lo cual en esa época sería imposible. Algo como eso no tiene sentido.

—Bro, es una película. —Aclara el menor de los Hamato llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé. Pero según la historia está basado en hechos reales —refuta con algo de duda y se pone a pensar seriamente—. No digo que sea algo realmente imposible. Probablemente Jesús no era un ente de esta dimensión y podía tener todos esos poderes siendo científicamente comprobado si fuera en esta era. Abril es una clara prueba de que existen los poderes mentales así que es probable que también haya de otro tipo. Lo que me intriga es cómo descubrirlo de una manera lógica. Podría pedirle a Renet volver el en tiempo para que me lleve junto a ese hombre y hacerle análisis para así descubrirás la causa de ese extraño poder que tiene. Porque, sincera y lógicamente hablando, los milagros no exis-

 _¡Pum!_

Almohadazo a la cara. Una linda cortesía de Rafa.

—¡Ya cállate!

Donnie no volvió a hablar en toda la película.

Y no porque los ojos de su hermano estuvieran brillando en furia o que apretaba tanto los dientes que parecía que iba a romperlos o modelo a él y quitarle los brazos, o que tuviera sus sais cerca para apuñalarlo. No, claro que no-

 _Sí, en realidad sí._

 ** _. . ._**

—¡Oh, oh! —Exclama de pronto Karai estirando de la manga de Leonardo y moviéndolo escandalosamente—. Está es la parte que le dan latigazos con clavos y vidrios.

Y del televisor salen sonidos de golpes y gritos ahogados. Todos hacen caras retraídas empáticas ante el dolor del judío de la película.

Todos menos Karai.

—¡Ah! Ahora viene la parte donde le dan vuelta y otros cuarenta latigazos. —Alega un tanto emocionada y come sus palomitas.

Rafael la mira raro.

—Oye, preferiría y creo que hablo por todos para que dejes tu lado sádico para ti misma.

La kunoichi le mira de la misma manera que él, y luego simplemente le ignora y vuelve su vista a la película.

—¡Oh! Aquí es donde le ponen la corona de espinas y la túnica.

—¡Ya deja de decirlo todo! ¡Tú emoción trauma a Mikey! —declara el pelirrojo apuntando hacia el menor, que efectivamente se cubre los ojos y tiembla un poco en su lugar.

La ojimiel se cruza de brazos y bufa molesta y resignada.

—Como si no supieran que al final se muere. —Comenta hastiada.

 _ **. . .**_

—Avisen cuando termine el drama, ¿sí? —pide un tembloroso Miguel Ángel en tanto se hace bolita y sigue cubriéndose ambos ojos.

Shini ríe un poco.

—Nomás permanece así toda la película entonces. —Comenta burlona y el chico se encoge más.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Recuerdan a ese mutante de la otra vez? —Leonardo de repente rompe el silencio de la sala—. Tenía algo viscoso y de feo olor, además de que quemaba la piel. Aún no sabemos dónde está, ¿verdad?

—¡Sshh! —le chita Rafa y él frunce el ceño.

—Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que lo tenían en cuenta —aclara algo ofendido por la forma en la que lo tratan—. Ash... Donnie, tú irás conmigo, ¿cierto?

—¡Sshh! —ordena entonces el científico sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

—Agh. Con ustedes no se puede hablar.

—Estamos viendo la _maldita película_ , Leo. —Alega Rafa malhumorado.

—No creo que esa sea razón para no contestarme.

—¡SSHH!

Leo es esta vez quien se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero cual niño pequeño.

 _ **. . .**_

—Es hermoso, es hermoso... —habla Rafa entre un mar de lágrimas y mocos—. Todo lo que él hizo lo hizo por ustedes, ¡malditos desagradecidos! —exclama apuntándolos.

—Ya se nos puso sentimental el men... —susurra Karai a Shinigami y ésta última asiente con desdén.

—¡Ustedes, grandes idiotas! ¡Sean agradecidos, carajo! —Sigue lloriqueando el temperamental—. ¡Ya dejen las babosadas y compórtense! Qué para eso murió él, ¡así que sean agradecidos bola de degenerados! ¡Dios ha muerto por sus pecados, mierda!

Y se echa a llorar como Magdalena y los demás sólo pueden observarlo, unos con pena y otros con burla. Definitivamente de algo como eso no podría salir bien.

—Ya no habrá noche de películas en semana santa.

Y todos aceptan y asienten a las palabras de Leo.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
